thementalcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 252
Episode #252'' is the seventh episode of the twentieth season, and 247th episode overall, of the MentalCast. The episode was hosted by Michael Riley and featured regular cast members Alex Jowski and Iason Skullsaber, as well as recurring cast member Bill Carter. The title card is the network G4's logo crossed out, as it became the Esquire Channel in April of 2013. The end song was chosen in reference to the "Top Rock and Roll Myths" list, where Phil Collins' version was mentioned for the first verse's meaning being commonly misunderstood. '''Cast * Michael Riley'' ... in studio * '''Alex Jowski ... via Skype from Pueblo, CO * Iason Skullsaber ... via Skype from Gulfport, MS * Bill Carter ... via Skype from Holland, OH 'Top 5 Mental News Stories' * #5: An Israeli woman gets her car towed after a crew paints a handicapped symbol underneath it. * #4: A man in a wheelchair was robbed of his lottery winnings. * #3: A woman runs over a Chik-Fil-A employee while she was dressed as a cow and heading to her post. * #2: A child was suspended after throwing an imaginary grenade. * #1: A man's mother was arrested after passing drugs to her son via an open-mouthed kiss. 'Music' * Notable music this week includes releases from Bullet for My Valentine, Pissed Jeans and Foals. * 8-Ball: The Top 8 Rock and Roll Myths * CBS has sent an email to all talent appearing at the Grammy Awards on Sunday warning them not to bare too much skin. * Warner Music Group has bought Parlophone Records for $765.1 million. * The 2013 Grammy awards are covered. Full results are here. * While it seems as though Jack White dropped a "F bomb" during his performance at the Grammys, CBS told The Hollywood Reporter that he didn't. 'Film & Television' * New theatrical releases this week include Beautiful Creatures, A Good Day to Die Hard, Murder 3, Safe Haven and Escape from Planet Earth. * TENDeep: The 10 Best PG-13 Horror Films * TENDeep: Top 10 Smartest Sitcoms * THR reports that Warner Horizon is developing a TV series based on The Wizard of Oz. * Christina Ricci is close to signing on to star in NBC's comedy pilot Girlfriend in a Coma, according to The Hollywood Reporter. 'Video Games' * New video games this week include Brain Age: Concentration Training (3DS), Alien Breed (PSN, PSVita), Aliens: Colonial Marines (Win, PS3, X360), Pro Evolution Soccer 2013 (3DS), Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (3DS) and Impire (Win). * 8-Ball: Top 8 Platformers * Sources say new Xbox will require constant broadband connection, block secondhand titles, and ship with a new iteration of Kinect. * Microsoft supposedly beefing up speech recognition technology for next-generation Xbox. * Activision reveals next entry in long-running first-person shooter series to launch this year; game not expected to be as successful as Black Ops II. * Gaming-centered network G4 will cease to exist this spring; new Esquire channel described as "an upscale Bravo for men." * Brett Ratner to produce half-hour animated television show based on Zynga's popular online game, Farmville. * Documents suggest future Microsoft platform will mandate motion sensing peripheral, game installs; will feature 500GB hard drive and allow multiple games to be played at once. * CFO Rob Lloyd says retailer GameStop will close 250 stores and also open 60 to 70 stores across the world and acquire 40 from bankrupt shop GAME. 'Links' * Episode page on Geek Juice Category:2013 episodes Category:Season 20 Category:Episodes with Michael Riley Category:Episodes with Alex Jowski Category:Episodes with Iason Skullsaber Category:Episodes with Bill Carter